Active Players
Since this page is primarily about the players, the list will be first. However, this page is also home for the step-by-step instructions for how one goes about calculating their income. The List Please keep the lists in alphabetical order since sorting by internets is going to be rather difficult to keep doing. Active Players * "a''+''b" means a'' roods owned and ''b roods claimed ** "a'' (''b)" means that the base income is a'' and for next year is expected to be ''b. "a''" means that ''b is also a''. Inactive Players with Land on the Map All income generated by inactive players goes to the Nomic Estate Inactive Players with Internets (This list may not be complete) Calculating Income This can get very hard, very fast; if you're not used to hunting through the ruleset, the process can be a bit daunting. I'm going to assume you are familiar with the adjacency terms and their relationships to the terms "farm" and "manufacturing area". Collectively I will refer to these as developments. Here is a step-by-step process for calculating income. Unless specified, "every" means "every one of your own." Note: The following is only valid for single-planet players. Some slight tweaking may be needed for a multi-planet calculation. It also does not take into account any particular tax policy. * Every development must be connected to at least one city, but can only gain benefits from a single city. Choose the associated city desired for each farm and manufacturing area. Write it down, it will be important later. Do not forget that developments are '''local' and not merely connected. * Do not round any calculation until the total income, or the base income for tracking purposes. * For every manufacturing area, count the number of factories it contains which were built the previous year at latest. Divide by 2. This is the principal income MP. The next steps concern the manufacturing area's subtotal, the MAS. ** Add the MP to the MAS. ** If the area is connected to any mining town, add 15% of MP to the MAS. ** If the area is connected to any farm of at least 30 roods, add 15% of MP to the MAS. *** Otherwise, if the largest farm it is connected to has A'' roods, add (.5''A)% of MP to the MAS. ** If the associated city is the Capital City, multiply the MAS by 2. * For every farm, count the number of farmland roods it contains which were built the previous year at latest. Divide by 3. This is the principal income FP. The next steps concern the farmland's subtotal, the FLS. ** If the farm is connected to a city with a market, and the farm contains B'' roods, add 6*sqrt(''B) to the FLS. If this city (not necessarily the associated city) is the Capital City, multiply the FLS by 2. *** Otherwise, if the farm is not connected to a city with a market, but is connected to a settlement with a market, add 4*sqrt(B'') to the FLS. ** If the associated city is the Capital City, multiply the FP by 2. ** Add the FP to the FLS. * The next steps concern the trading revenue TR. Whereas the FLS and MAS are development-specific, the TR is city-specific. ** For every Trading City, count the number ''C of Trading Cities it is connected to, with the following restrictions: *** If your Capital City is a Trading City, count its C'' first, and multiply it by 2. Otherwise, the cities's ''C''s may be counted in any order. *** Do not count a Trading City if it is owned by a player who owns a Trading City you have already counted - even if it was counted as part of your other cities. *** Do not count any of your own Trading Cities. ** Add 3*''C to TR * For every city, sum the TR, and the FLSs and MASs of every development associated with (''not "connected to") the city. This is the city-specific income CSI. * '''The sum of the CSIs is the base income BI.' The estimated future base income EFBI is calculated using the same procedures as the BI, but ignoring the the stipulation "which were built the previous year at latest." Both of these are tracked in the player's tab. It is each player's responsibility to track their own BI, and to disclose the CSIs that form it, but EFBI is not game-critical. * The next steps concern the domestic and foreign corporation bonuses DCB and FCB. Both of these are city-specific. ** For every city which contains your own corporation, add 20% of the CSI to the DCB. ** For every city which contains another corporation, add 10% of the CSI to the DCB for each corporation. ** For each city that you do not own which contains your own corporation, add 10% of its CSI (of the controlling player) to your own FCB. * The sum of all the DCBs and FCBs is the total corporation bonus TCB. The TCB is tracked in the player's tab. It is each player's responsibility to reasonably track their own TCB, however since this is contingent upon others' CSIs, it may not be entirely possible at any given time. * The sum of the BI and the TCB is the player's total income. At this point you should be tired enough of seeing acronyms that I'm not going to finish it out with one. And it's just that easy. Or at least, it's just that procedural. A way to automate this from basic starting information would be extremely appreciated.